Once Again
by southernme
Summary: She was left heartbroken from her first marriage and meanwhile Alex had always like her and want her to be his wife.Will she have the courage to open her heart once again?Request by Charlotte LeAnn.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=Another one-shot request is done. Enjoy!**

I don't own anything.

Alex Riley has just closed his food stall at 10.30 p.m. sharp, unlike any other day, when it only could be closed at 11.30. He worked there as both the cook and the waiter. He actually had something to say to Dani, his part-time employee. He had developed feelings for her since he have known her for about three years, which is why that night, he eagerly insisted to walked Dani and her four years old daughter, Charlotte to their home.

Yes, Dani was a single-mom, who worked as a cashier in a popular shopping complex at day and as a dishwasher at night, at Alex's stall. During day, she would left Charlotte under Alex's supervision, since he told her that he already think of Charlotte as his own daughter. Blast from the past, Dani and Charlotte's father were high school sweethearts, who both promised would love and live with each other for the rest of their lives, but that of course, backfired. Dani's ex-husband couldn't bear to take the responsibility to be the head of the family, in which caused him to finally divorce her, without acknowledging even a bit of information about his then unborn daughter. Since then, they both never met or even contacted with each other.

Back to present, the trio walked up the stairs to go to Dani's cheap apartment, with Charlotte holding hands with both Alex and Dani, resulting in her to be lifted by them, in which she enjoyed so much. When they almost arrived at the front door, the sweet little girl released her hands from them and ran towards the door.

Dani was about to follow her from behind but stopped by Alex, "Dani, can I talk to you for a moment?". "Yeah! Go on", she said. "You know that I'm not getting any younger anymore and my parents just told me that they've gotten me someone to be my wife. She's actually one of my childhood friend and she's coming tomorrow in town with them", he explained which caused Dani to ask him confusedly, "But what does it have to do with me?".

"Don't put up an act, Dani. You do know that I really like you from the beginning, right? And I'm sure Charlotte might have been spilled to you how I gushed about you all the time. It's you that I wanna be with, not her! So could you please, like, consider things? You know, things involving us?", Alex pleaded.

Dani sighed, "It's not that easy, Alex! I still...", before she could speak, Alex cut her off, "Still what? Still couldn't forget your husband? Dani, you're both are far from over and he didn't even know that he has a daughter. I can be what he can't, Dani. I'll be a good husband and father to both you and Charlotte. That's my promise!".

That's what Dani feared the most. He gave her sweet convincing promises like her ex-husband did but he didn't keep it. She's afraid that Alex would do the same thing to her. "Mommy, I'm sleepy!", Charlotte mumbled while rubbing her eyes, causing Dani to slip her thought out of her mind.

"I gotta go now. See you tomorrow, Alex!", she spoke and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. She walked to the door but stopped again when Alex spoke, "I need your decision. As soon as possible". She ignored him in return as she brought already sleepy Charlotte inside. That night, when she tucked Charlotte in to sleep, she was thinking of giving Alex a chance. She did like him but her past made her afraid to open her heart once again. But whether she like it or not, she have to make a decision, soon.

The next morning, Alex was sitting with Charlotte, who was colouring something in her book since there were no customers yet. Meanwhile, Dani went to work as usual. "Hey Alex baby!", a squealing voice called from behind.

"Kelly! You're here!", Alex seemed to in shock to see his arranged wife-to-be before continuing, "Where's my mom and dad?". "I didn't wake them up! I've decide to come here by myself cause I miss you so much", Kelly flirtatiously spoke to him, while putting her hands all over him. If there were customers there, they would've been mistaken her for a whore.

"She's ugly!", Charlotte nonchalantly spoke, which causes Alex to chuckle under his breath and Kelly to widen her eyes in anger. Before Kelly could talked back, Alex suggested her to sweep the floor around the stall, which she firstly hesitated but nevertheless obeyed him. She thought that she must make good impressions so that Alex would like her.

When the noon came, Alex had to go to the bank to take care of some business so he asked Kelly to watch Charlotte while he's gone for a while. Kelly nodded enthusiastically in front of him but god knows what she was thinking inside.

Once Alex left, she roughly pulled Charlotte's chair, telling her to do all the chores for her. Charlotte, in return stuck out her tongue at her and pushed her drink to the ground. This made Kelly to become furious as she was prepared to hit Charlotte with a broomstick but luckily a hand grabbed her first. It was Alex's.

"Why are you defending her that much? She's not even your daughter, Alex!", Kelly asked. Before Alex could answer her, Dani stood in front of them, "She is Alex's daughter indeed! Once we get married, my daughter will be his too!". Kelly was too shocked to hear Dani's answer that she actually ran to the streets like a maniac while Alex couldn't get his forming grin out of his face. "So you finally make your decision?", he asked in which he only received a nod and a shy smile from Dani.

For being extremely happy, that night Alex closed his food stall at eight and decided to cook dinner for his future wife and daughter. He couldn't even take his eyes off them, even during when he was cooking. After he's done with his cooking, he served the table with many kinds of dishes as the three of them started to eat their dinners.

"Alex, you don't have to cook this much!", Dani spoke. Alex convinced her in return, "That's fine. I wanted to. Besides, everybody's so happy today. Right, Charlotte?". The little girl could only nod repeatedly as she munched on the fried chicken and fries. "Why did you only eat those, Charlotte? Here, have some vegetables", he instructed.

"No! I don't want the veggies. Not the veggies!", Charlotte screamed. Alex gave her a confused look as he took a bite of his vegetables, "It tastes good, just like...", he stopped mid-sentence as he felt salty sensation in his mouth. The mother and the daughter laughed at him as he yelled "Don't eat this! Don't eat this!".

After they enjoyed their night meals, Dani thanked him, "Thanks for tonight, Alex! I really appreciate that!". "No problem, anything for my lovely queen and princess!", he proudly claimed. Silence filled the air for a while until Alex decided to lean in towards Dani, who also did the same thing. They found each other's lips and they kissed softly.

"Eww!Mommy and Uncle Alex kissed!", Charlotte screamed while covering her eyes. Both Dani and Alex broke their kisses but keeping their smiles intact. "You know what, Charlotte? From now on, don't call me Uncle Alex anymore. Call me daddy, okay?", he asked. "Um, okay, daddy!", she answered simply.

Dani felt touched of those two, "Aww, you guys are gonna make me cry!". "Don't be, sweetheart! I would never want to see you cry. You know why? Cause I love you, Dani!", Alex revealed his true feeling. Dani replied as they kissed again, "I love you too, Alex!". This caused Charlotte to cover her eyes yet again, mumbling something under her breath, "Great! Another kiss!".

Please review! Please also read my new story, Love Stories and give reviews, please! Thank you so much!


End file.
